Royal Flush
by Emana
Summary: Join Gilder and his peculiar crew as they begin their lives as Air Pirates. In a world full of adventure, brawls, loqua and dangerous women, anything can happen. Things may seem peaceful, but 'excitment' is almost always around the corner.NEW!CH.2!REVIEW
1. The Ace

In the world of Arcadia, there are several different pirate crews. Each crew gives their little group, their clan, a name. Just as Dyne is head of the Dyne Family, Gilder is the head of the Royal Flush. Let's start from the beginning...

* * *

"Still think ya can beat me scrawny?!" The big guy practically screamed over the crowd.

The two men were in a horribly made fighting ring, penned in on all sides by jeering and rowdy people.

_Probably waiting for some blood to be shed_, the young man mused as he watched. He looked no younger than twenty, with light brown hair sleeked back behind his ears. He wore a plain white cotton shirt, the kind preferred by sailors, with baggy sleeves, tight fitting cuffs, and a wide collar. Because it had no buttons, the top portion of it was open and gave a glimpse of the lightly toned muscles that lay underneath. The middle of the shirt was clasped together with a skull shaped pendant, and the ends were tucked into the young man's black leggings. He wore a plain belt with an attached gun holster on his right side, a bullet holding case on his left, and he had brown leather boots.

The young man gazed at the two men in the ring with his hawk-like brown eyes, a bit of a smirk playing on the corners of his lips. On his shoulder, a brightly colored parrot wearing goggles gave an impatient screech.

"I know you're rearin' to go, Willy, but you're just gonna have to stay put awhile. He won't join us if we interrupt his match."

The bird went silent, staring at the two in the ring: one, an extremely muscled dark skinned man, and the other a scrawny one with a tan. It was obvious from the bruises and dirt that the latter was losing.

"Don't insult me!" The scrawny man spat at his opponent. His light tan suggested he was a native of the Red Moon. "You're talking to the future chief officer of the Royal Nasrean artillery! The jewel of Nasrad! Kazim!"

"Strivin' to be an officer? BWAHAHAHAHA!" The big man roared, blocking another feeble attempt from the scrawny Kazim. "Ya got 'bout five years o' a work out ahead o' ya if ya even want to make it to border patrol!"

Kazim was enraged by this, and charged straight at the big guy screaming "Dhabu scooper!"

The big guy, still smiling, blocked his attack, grabbed Kazim's scrawny wrists with one hand, and landed a punch right in the poor man's stomach. Kazim sputtered out blood and fell to the ground, much to the frenzy crowd's delight. A shady man appeared from out of nowhere, declared the winner, and handed the big guy a sack of gold as his reward. The spectators were practically in a fight themselves as betting money and curses were exchanged. However, they were more than happy to step aside for the big guy as he left the ring, as they were too afraid to deny him passage after his performance.

The young man with the bird followed him to a nearby alley where he saw the big guy counting his earnings. Now that he was closer, the young man could see his short, black hair as well as the multiple scars of various shapes on his back. He wore brown boots, a worn pair of patched up green pants, and had a brown pack tied to his leg, which the young man knew contained a pair of iron knuckles. Though the big guy was only a few years older than Willy's master was, he was quite a few inches taller than him, and his bulging muscles suggested he was stronger too.

"Andy! I see you're doing well for yourself." The young man said. The big guy looked up from his well-deserved loot and grinned.

"Well I'll be damned. If it ain't Gilder! How ya doin' my man? They still call ya the Stormin' Sailor?" Andy asked, slapping the young man on the shoulder in greeting.

"Not after today they won't. I left the crew."

"What?! Left the crew?! Ya the best damn sailor I've ever met, and I heard ya were makin' a good bit o' coin doin' it too! A real ace! Why the blazes did ya leave?"

"How bout I tell you over a drink? Dansid's, and its on me."

"Ya askin' me if I want a free drink? What makes ya think I'd ever say no to that?" Andy chuckled. The parrot whizzed around his head in annoyance.

"Raawk! Give food! Raawk! Give food!"

"Well hey there, Willy! Looks like ya as happy as ever. Ya smelt this, huh?" Andy offered up bits of crackers from his pant pocket. "Thought I'd have a little snack after the fight, but I guess it didn't stay much in one piece! Much like that wannabe soldier I had to knock out."

Willy landed on Andy's wrist and proceeded to eat out of his hand. Gilder smiled and began to make his way down the streets, with Andy lumbering beside him.

"So how's your father doing, Andy? Still itching to get into fights with you?"

"Naw, he died. Valuan Influenza toke him out."

Gilder shot him a shocked look. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Naw, it's all good. Ya should have seen him. Always preachin' 'bout it was his time and such. Wouldn't take any medicine, 'spite the fact that I worked my ass off over it. Kept sayin' he wanted to join my ma."

"Did you try forcing it into him?"

Andy burst out into helpless laughter. "Ya know him, Gilder. Ya know I could never hold a candle to him. He always beat me when it came to brawns. Always. Bein' sick wasn't an exception. Practically knocked me out cold when I tried getting' near him with the drugs. Sayin' all the while 'Now don't ya try to stuff that crap down my throat, Andy. I ain't takin' it, and there ain't nothin' ya can do about it.'"

"Hahaha. Yep, that sounds like your old man. Well, at least he died happy."

"Yeah. Laughed the whole way."

The two smiled and the parrot screeched as they made their way into the crowded bar.

* * *

Emana: Don't go anywhere, reader. Things are just about to get interesting...


	2. The King

**Emana**: Time for so more excitment. Gilder style.

* * *

Though he was technically born in the sky (his mother had given birth to him on the trade route from Sailor's Island to Nasrad), Gilder always considered Nasrad to be his hometown, and Dansid's infamous bar was one of his favorite locales. _The Drunken Dhabu_ was crowded, which wasn't all that unusual; Dansid had a talent for business, as well as the ability to make people feel at home. He wasn't much of a pushover either, which was a big help for the particularly rough ones. Gilder and Andy took a seat upstairs by the balcony, where there were a few dining tables overlooking the bar area. Here, where the crowd wasn't so thick, they could talk in a relatively private manner.

"So what was it ya was sayin' about quitting the sailor business?" Andy asked while Willy flew off his buff shoulder to explore the rest of the vicinity.

"I don't want to sail under someone else anymore. But don't get the wrong idea, I'm not giving up the sky." He replied, lighting a cigarette. _Mainly because I've fallen in love with flying…just like all sailors. _

"Ya smoke now too? Damn, ya really changed since last I saw ya…It was…aw cripes…five months ago right?"

"Yeah, five months. Hmm…feels like it's been longer." Gilder puffed reminiscently.

"Yo up there!" A voice came from below them. The two friends glanced over the balcony to see Dansid waving up at them. He quickly made his way upstairs to meet them.

"Well, well. And what are you two up to? Nothing dangerous or stupid I hope." The bartender eyed them sternly.

"Eh. Come off it. You're not my old man. Where do you get off telling us what to do? You're not much older than we are!" Gilder retorted with a slight smirk, playing with his cigarette.

"Seven years is a lot older" Dansid replied coldly. "What'll it be?"

"The usual. And whatever that guy's having down…wait, is that a pastry? I didn't know you baked."

"I don't. I recently hired a young lady and found that she was a pretty darn good baker. Makes the best treats I've ever tasted."

"How young?"

"What? Oh, about your age or—Wait a second." Dansid turned to him in exasperation.

Gilder put on the best innocent smile he could muster, pretending to look slightly confused at Dansid's interjection.

"Now look here, Gilder. I don't know why you've got this sudden addiction to pretty faces, even the Nasrean Royal Family has shown more restraint than you, but you're not going to harass this girl. She's much too shy and naïve."

"Then why's she in a bar?" Andy spoke up, snickering. Dansid's eyes narrowed as he turned to the big man.

"Because she has no where else to go." He turned back to Gilder. "I mean it Gilder. If you even da—"

"Dansid." Gilder interrupted. "I don't harass women, I just enjoy their company."

"I'm warning you Gilder." Dansid reiterated before returning to the bar.

"Hey, hey, hey! What 'bout my order?" Andy spoke up, more amused than angry.

_We always did find amusement in the stupidest of things. It was what really brought us together. _Gilder thought in contemplation.

"Raaawk! I'll tell him! Raaawk!"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Willy. Just tell him I want hard Relik, with a Khale pepper on the side. And no chasers." Andy turned to Gilder as Willy flew off again.

"So, ya left the sailor's business but ya want to keep sailin'. Ya never struck me as a military or trader type, which really leaves only one…Aw no." Andy looked at his friend with a hint of anger, an emotion that he rarely showed. "YA NOT GONNA MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE THAT MY PA AND YA—"

"Andy, cool it! I'm not going Black Pirate."

"Oh…oh…sorry."

"It's all good. I understand your frustration only too well. Remember, I had to go through that same nightmare too. Have you completely ruled out Blue Rogues? Don't tell me that's something you're not even the least bit interested in."

"Blue Rogues? Yeah, it's a good idea. Something I wish my old man should have done ins—Hey." Anger was replaced with a broad grin. "Ya askin' me if I want to be a Rogue?"

"Seems like it'd be something you'd be good at. After all, your old man taught you how to sail, and you _are_ the undefeated King of Brawls. How about a little excitement? Get back at the Valuans for winning the war. Share a little of their wealth with our city. How does that all sound to you?"

"I don't know. Now that my pa's gone, there really ain't nothing left keepin' me here but…I don't know. And anyways, I ain't completely undefeated. My pa always beat me, and ya beat me a few times yourself."

"Oh, but it wasn't because of brawns, Andy. It wasn't because of brawns." Gilder's cigarette was out, and he sort of stared at it with a scowl. Andy looked down from the balcony and started sniggering.

"What's so funny?" Gilder asked, a helpless smile returning to his face.

"That little lass Dansid was talkin' 'bout has a thing for ya."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's a starin' right at ya with a dreamy look on her face. Hahaha."

Gilder went to look and, sure enough, there was a young woman staring at him with wide, glittering brown eyes. She wore a plain and modest pink dress under a cook's apron, and had long brown hair that hid parts of her face in a funny way. When he looked at her, she blushed profusely. He thought that was kind of cute, so he winked at her (after making sure Dansid wasn't watching). She blushed even harder, and quickly went back to work in a flustered attempt to look busy.

Her haste made her run into one of the other customers. All members of their table stared at her, and they didn't exactly look ready to forgive her. They were ugly, drunk, and their leader's jaw was set in a funny way.

"Ya girl gonna apologize right?!"

"Uh…uh…yes…s-sorry…I really didn't mean—" Though she was soft-spoken, she seemed very sincere…and a little scared.

"I think we should take this off ya as an apology gift!" The man said, ripping off a pendant tied by leather from around her neck.

"Ah…please…that was my mother's. But I-I…I suppose you can have it…I mean…if you really want…" She seemed extremely upset, but had an air of instant defeat.

"Hmmm…well, if ya do us a…_favor_…we might just give it back."

"Oh…well…uh…ok."

_Wow, she really is naïve. Dansid told me to stay away, but I can't just watch this! It reminds me too much of…argh!_

Gilder stood up and made his way down the stairs. From the sound behind him, it was apparent that Andy was on his heels.

"Hey now. Four on one seems a little unfair to me. Just give her back her necklace; you don't need another piece of jewelry. You all had just the right amount when you were dressed in drags the other night."

This got their attention, and they turned in a furious rage to the smirking Gilder with clenched jaws.

"Ya her brother or something, punk?"

"Naw, just the guy who'll kick your ass. Want to have a little fun, Andy?"

"Takin' out scum ain't all that fun, but sure." Andy said, cracking his knuckles.

"Andy?" One of the drunkards said, "Andy the King of Brawls? The champ of all fighting rings?"

"Yep, that's my title. And yer's is the champ's appetizer." Andy grinned as he struck him square in the face.

One of the drunkards ran around Andy and tried his hand at Gilder, but Gilder ducked and hit his opponent under the chin. Another one came from his left, but his attack missed due to his level of intoxication. A quick sweep from Gilder's feet sent the man falling to the floor. The opponent who got hit under the jaw staggered to his feet and tried to retaliate, but Gilder kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into a nearby table. Neither was going to wake up anytime soon.

Andy had an easier time dealing with the scum, as his first prey was out cold from the blow to the face. The last drunkard was hesitant to get into the fight, and tried to run out of the tavern. A quick elbow jab from Andy, and the man was just as unconscious as his friends.

While this was going on, everyone watched. The girl stood there exasperated, not knowing what to do, and Dansid himself seemed quite pleased the intoxicated men were no longer a threat.

"Anyone else have a problem with this little lass?" Andy asked, smiling cheerfully. A few mutters of "no" and everyone went back to their drinks.

Gilder picked up the necklace and walked over to the girl.

"You know," He started. The girl looked away from the men on the floor to stare at Gilder.

"If someone takes something precious from you, don't just say 'Okay, you can have it.' Fight for it, or have someone fight for you. If you never feel the initiative to reach out and grab something, you'll never amount to anything great. Don't let people walk all over you."

"But…I…I'm not very strong…"

"You don't have to be strong to grasp something you want. You just have to be determined, and that's something anyone can do. After all, no ones going to help you if you act like you're fine. Here." He said with a smile, reaching over and tying her necklace back around her neck.

When he was done, he moved some of her hair behind her ears.

"Hey, you look quite pretty with your hair up." He added with a chuckle. She turned as red as a Khale pepper.

"Uh…um…" It was obvious she was having difficulty thinking straight. "What's…your name?"

"Heh. The name's Gilder. And after today, I'm gonna be a Blue Rogue."

"Gilder…" The young woman repeated, lost in thought.

"What's yours?"

"Mine?…Uh…um…"

_Heh…she's so flustered she can't even come up with her own name. It's cute, but she's a little too innocent. It wouldn't feel right to…ah…that's enough of that._

The girl looked up at him with a sudden determination he never thought she'd have.

"My name is Clara."

"Clara, huh? I like it. Has a nice ring to it."

"Hey Gilder." Andy said. "Our drinks are ready."

"Oh good."

In almost unison, the two stepped up to the bar, took their drinks, chugged them down in a few gulps, and slammed the empty glasses on the table. Andy practically inhaled the Khale pepper, seemingly unaffected by its scorching spicy taste.

"Well, I hope to see you again Miss Clara. Until then, be careful and never give up." Gilder told her. While Willy grabbed the pastry, he grabbed two of the knocked out men.

"Come on, Andy. Let's do Dansid a favor and take out the trash."

Andy grabbed two men in turn, his grin broadening.

"Aye aye…_Captain_."

* * *

**Emana**: Ah….how Gilder will regret those words he told Clara. Ah…if he only knew Clara was going to take those words to heart…Literally.


End file.
